galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
ARC-6991
ARC-6991 or "Volt" was an Advanced Recon Commando Senior Sergeant who served for the Grand Army of the Republic. He was apart of the "Coruscant Guard" but when ARC-1996 changed to Purple Squad he became alone. Volt For Things Thire and Volt where the only members left and when System contacted Volt he did turn to The Purple's as well. When he came he did get very welcomed by the squad and he was meeting System. Costin Jr was pleased to see Volt come over to the squad. When Volt started to hear about the Battle on Malastare he did prepare for battle! Name For Volt He was called Volt because when he was younger he got a 2000 volt shock through his whole body which would kill someone but he survived. He was using a DC-15S blaster rifle and sometimes he uses a Rocket Launcher. Volt was latter sent to Kamino to help out with ARC Trooper Bow. Volt was a tough trooper with the smell of battle every time he loaded his weapon. Volt was the murdered on Malastare by a Dug that only wanted peace on his world. Volt's death secured that the Dugs were against any help from the republic a second time. Volt tried to run away but then he was tackled by the angry Dug who ripped off both of his legs and had left him to die. But the Dug later found out it was a clone and not the enemy. Training on Kamino Like all clones, Volt was born, bred and trained on the rainy planet of Kamino, from Jango Fett's DNA. Volt trained along with the ARC troopers and the bounty hunters. He used a DC-15s blaster rifle, DC-15 blaster and explosives. Volt later in his training was struck by a huge amount of lightning. "Normally that much would kill you, but Volt survived earning him the name 'Volt'". Volt was then sent to work with the Coruscant Guard and later clone group known as Golden Squad.His last squad.. Now Personal For Him It was personal on how he fought the ways of the clone troopers. It was the reasons of war and it was the reasons of harmful contact that caused the Coruscant Guard to be able to fight. "I will never find or fight the way of the idiotic ways of the people we serve to protect. Doing this is something that most people have to do with it. And it is the way we fight for those who are down and out of the way and outta of trouble." said Volt to another clone. Death on Malastare During the battle on Malastare, Volt and the team were attacked by dugs because they thought that Volt was a droid. Volt's legs were ripped off during the attack leaving him dying on the surface, due to his horrific injuries caused by the Dugs. Volt was later found by clone group Golden Squad and was buried on Malastare and the Dugs told them that they were regretful that they killed a great soldier, they were forgiven in the end. Category:Clones